


The way I love you

by loonathesky



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Bullying, F/F, Homophobia, Mentions of religion, Slow Burn, a lot of tears, hyejoo sweety i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonathesky/pseuds/loonathesky
Summary: “I’m too small to hold it for both of us, so... will you hold an umbrella over our heads while going home together?”
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Kim Hyunjin, Park Chaewon | Go Won & Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 9
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

A boy's finger taps nervously on the arm of the bench next to the principal's office. He is clearly worried about what awaits him when he finds himself behind this infernal door. Perhaps it is the first time the boy goes there. But still, that doesn't change the fact the girl who is sitting next to him is annoyed by his excessive nervousness.

Tap, tap, tap.

The girl straightens up her posture and her long pitch-black hair falls over her shoulders. She breathes slowly, trying to calm herself.

Tap, tap, tap…

“Stop it.” a low and not very friendly voice bursts out. The guy just looks at her askance and continues to tap. She endures a few more seconds and then explodes. “Listen to me, motherfucker, stop doing that shit or I will end you. I swear!” He looks surprised by the sudden outburst of so much negativity from the seemingly sweet girl. But still her words made him stop tapping.

They sit in silence for a few more minutes, in that calm silence wherein she can think about some things. But it lasts too short because the unexpected creak of a door opening disturbs the peace in her mind and heart. The girl appears from behind the door. Or rather not just a girl.

 _Park Chaewon_ appears from behind the door.

She is wearing, on glance, soft and cozy sweater pastel pink color of and jeans that still fit her well. _Park Chaewon is tenderness._ Blonde hair falls neatly on her shoulders, perfectly complementing the image of a gentle beauty. Her eyes are warm and good-natured, and her smile is just as bright as always. But as soon as she sees the taller girl, her smile slips from the face and a spark of sadness appears in her eyes.

“Olivia, come in!” the principal's voice knocks the girl out of her stupor. _Olivia._ They call her like that at school. It's kind of a criminal nickname, but she doesn't care at all because she's certainly not a criminal, just a student who breaks a lot of school rules. The door closed behind her with the same sound as it had opened. “What have you done today?” the principal ask adjusting his glasses.

In fact, she had done only one thing, and it was a fight in the cafeteria that she didn't start. She just answered those guys in the same rude way because she couldn't ignore the taunts in her direction. But here she is, in the principal's office because she can't stop herself when she needs to“

“Hyejoo, we need to talk about your behavior, you know.” he speaks as if he really wants to know why she went from being a diligent student to a troublemaker. “Maybe I should ask your parents?” she scoffs.

“Maybe you should. I'm sure they don't care about my behavior, my scores and me in general. But you still can try it.” Hyejoo smiles, but deep inside it hurts a lot. It hurts to know that her parents don't want to know her anymore. He seems lost in his thoughts after the girl's words. “Will I be punished or can I go?” she asks him.

“Just go and don't get in trouble.” the principal smiles faintly. “What's going on in your life, Son Hyejoo?” he asks a question into the void trying to find the girl's personal file after she came out of the office.

***

This is the longest break between classes, and Hyejoo doesn't want to be at school because she's afraid to meet _Chaewon_ again, so she sits in the stadium instead. She thinks about a lot of things as always.

Hyejoo's life is probably the most chaotic and unpredictable roller coaster ride, as well as her thoughts, emotions and actions. One moment she's laughing at the top of her voice with her best and only friend, another moment she's sobbing in her embrace, and as the final she's trying to push away everyone who's still by her side.

Hyejoo's best friend is _Choi Yerim._

She's the one who wasn't afraid to stand by Hyejoo's side when her life was falling apart. She is the only one who has supported her and her desire to live all this time. This girl is the one of two people who have been able to prove that home is not the place where you were born and grew up, but home is the place where you are loved and feel safe.

Hyejoo is grateful to have such a good friend. She wants to be that kind of friend to Yerim, too.

"Hey, baby wolf, how it went?" Yerim appears out of nowhere, basically like she often does. Her positivity always lifts Hyejoo's mood but today it somehow doesn't work. The purple-haired girl frowns. "Did he give you a detention?" she asks with concern in her eyes. Hyejoo shakes her head and the girl frowns more.

"I was waiting to be called to the office, but the door opened, and she came out, and then there was a mention of my parents in the office. And I almost lost it, Yerim." Son says it all in one breath. Yerim just nods and pulls her friend closer hugging tightly. She'd read somewhere that hugs could calm a person.

"It's gonna be okay, baby wolf." Yerim says softly as Hyejoo nuzzles her friend's shoulder, trying to pull herself together, "Do you work today?" she asks and feels a slight nod around her neck. "Then how about I come over after your work ends, and we watch a movie, have a chat or a pillow fight?" the girls only hugs her tighter and sobs before releasing Yerim from her embrace.

"Harry Potter night?" Hyejoo asks, smiling. Her eyes are still a little glossy with tears, but she feels better now. Thanks to Yerim.

_Hyejoo is loved, and she feels safe with her, that's why Yerim is her best friend and, most importantly, her home._

_***_

The bell above the door rings, so the long-haired woman comes out of the utility room to see who has come. It's Hyejoo, of course.

"Hey, kid." the woman says, smiling broadly at her assistant who has been working with her for more than two years.

"Hi, granny." Hyejoo laughs it off and the woman laughs too. It is the norm for them to communicate with each other like that.

Hyejoo's boss is _Ha Sooyoung._ She is a founder of an animal shelter Hyejoo works in.

She's the one and only adult Hyejoo can trust. She is the one who helps her in difficult situations, like when Hyejoo sprained her leg running away from a group of guys and couldn't made it to the hospital by herself. The woman is the only one who hired a sixteen-year-old and is paying extra money to her. She is the one of two people who made Hyejoo realize that family is more than just people who were there for you growing up, family is the people who always love you, support you in everything you do and stay by your side when you need it the most.

"How is Bbomi?" there is concern in Hyejoo's voice. She remembers that yesterday this puppy was bothered by some strange abdominal pain. Sooyoung thinks about it for a few seconds, you can tell that by the way she looks at the ceiling and makes a serious face. This habit has been making Hyejoo giggle for two years now.

"She's alright, kid, don't worry. She just ate a piece of pocket yesterday, so she had a stomachache. But it's alright now. You can check on her if you want, kid." the woman says and continues to further disassemble things from the utility room.

Hyejoo walks past the busy woman into the room where they keep dogs. Everywhere small but quite spacious enclosures where dogs of different breeds and ages are living. At the moment, she's only interested in one puppy, Bbomi. She doesn't know why, though… Maybe because it reminds her of _Chaewon._ Just as gentle and soft, a little clumsy, but still so cute and fluffy. She opens the enclosure and calls the puppy to her.

_"Why are you still in my thoughts, Chae? It's been over two years and I can't stop thinking about you."_

She plays with Bbomi for about half an hour and then joins her boss. They talk about everything: Sooyoung asks about how things are at school, and Hyejoo asks if there is anyone the woman likes romantically. They laugh a lot actually.

_So it feels like home. And it feels like Sooyoung is her mother. The real mother Hyejoo never had._

_***_

Hyejoo as usual goes home after work with a smile on her face. Somehow Yerim and Sooyoung can bring back her smiling natures. But as soon as she thinks of it a painfully familiar figure accidentally falls into her field of vision. She just pulls the hat tighter and puts the hood on, so as not to attract attention. It brings other results, though. The girl stops near instead of just to pass by and asks where is an animal shelter. Hyejoo, in a rougher voice, shows the way and then runs away.

She gets to her apartment in a couple of minutes (it isn't that far from the place where she works). It's cold there because Hyejoo doesn't have enough money to pay for heating. She chose to pay for electricity because without it, she would lose the touch with the world outside. She changes into warm clothes to keep herself in warmth and lies down on the bed.

Her mind is racing with so many thoughts, and they are all about one person. The person who broke her. Hyejoo looks up at the ceiling and sighs heavily. She doesn't want to think about her, but she also can't stop herself from doing that.

Every little thing in this damn world reminds Hyejoo of Chaewon. When she drinks coffee in the early morning. When she walks in the park instead of sitting in class. Or when she plays with Bbomi in an animal shelter. Or when she watches the sunset from her apartment window.

Hyejoo always remembers Chaewon.

The doorbell interrupts her thoughts. Hyejoo rises lazily and steps toward the door. The apartment is small, so she easily overcomes a couple of meters and opens it. But before she knows it, the girl with the purple hair pulls her in a tight hug. Hyejoo hugs back and sighs with relief. Yerim really helps her to feel better, she helps her to stand on the ground when everything seems hopeless.

"Thank you." Hyejoo whispers quietly, afraid her voice might break. Yerim understands it and just continues to stroke her back slowly. It breaks her heart to see how hard her best friend is trying to cope with all this by herself. "I don't know what would have happened to me if you hadn't stayed with me. You know, that day when my brother exposed me in front of entire school." it sounds like she's confessing something, and Yerim feels her heart sink as Hyejoo's tears fall on hers flannel shirt. She doesn't care at all about that shirt at this moment.

"Hyejoo, don't think about that." it sounds like a plea. And it can be understood because Yerim cares about her a lot. Hyejoo's like a little sister for her. "I'm here, I'm with you. And I will always be here for you, I promise. When your days are bad or when your days are good, I'll be with you. I don't care if you'll try to push me away, I still will stay by your side, Hyejoo, because you are my family." she pulls back a little and kisses her friend on the forehead.

Hyejoo is hugging her tighter and crying out loud, while Yerim is trying to calm down her. They stand in this position for about ten minutes and after, when the younger calms down, they decide to watch a Harry Potter movie.

Also, Yerim makes a note in mind to pay for heating instead of her friend. She knows Hyejoo wouldn't like this idea but who will say it to her? Choi is just afraid that Hyejoo can get sick because the apartment is too cold.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for violence and bad language.
> 
> also if you like it leave a comment :] it motivates to write. thank you for reading :]

_Darkness._

_But suddenly there's a flash of bright light,_

_And Hyejoo sees her, Park Chaewon, sitting on the bed right next to her._

_Chaewon's doing her math homework, and Hyejoo is just there looking at her and thinking about something. To be honest, the younger was never good at math, but Chae was. That's why they always do their math homework together even though Chaewon and Hyejoo aren't in the same class. The older girl always helps her with that subject. Hyejoo would probably fail the class without her best friend's help._

_“Hye!” blondie exclaims, and Hyejoo snaps out of her thoughts. She didn't even realize she had zoned out until Chae called her out. “You need to focus on your homework! Why are you not doing it?” she asks her friend, but Son doesn't have an answer. Last few weeks she keeps zoning out a lot._

_“Sorry, Chae, I just zoned out for a moment.” Hyejoo knows it wasn't just for a moment, but also she can't exactly say for how long she has procrastinated._

_“Your moment is ten minutes, Hyejoo…” Chaewon pouts, she almost looks like she's sad that her friend didn't do anything for ten minutes straight. "You kept looking at me as I have something weird on my face." the girl playfully glares at Hyejoo. “But I think it might be because you just think I'm pretty.” Chaewon giggles._

_But Hyejoo's mind agrees with the statement her best friend just made._

_Chaewon is pretty._

_“God, Hyejoo, you're doing that again!” Chaewon laughs slightly hitting Hyejoo's forearm._

_“You're pretty.” Son blurts out, surprising both of them. Blondie's cheeks get a bit pink but Hyejoo doesn't notice because she's too busy panicking over her own words._

_"Thank you, Hyejoo.” Chaewon is definitely shy because of what her friend said. “Mm… Hye, can I hug you?” the girl asks while looking at Hyejoo with those deer eyes she has._

_“Of course, Chae.” How can Hyejoo say no to her? Who can even think about saying no? Park smiles, puts away her workbook and gets closer to the younger girl. And when she finally hugs her, Hyejoo’s mind shuts down._

_And suddenly Hyejoo feels like this time is different._

_Chaewon smells like lavender. Before it was just a trademark to Hyejoo but this time it intoxicates her._

_Chaewon is so small. Before she thought it’s cute but now she doesn’t feel like ever letting go of her. She just wants to hold her._

_Chaewon is her best friend._

_But right now something has changed. Hyejoo’s heart beats faster than usual as it wants to jump out of her chest. Her hands are sweaty. And there’s that weird feeling in her stomach: Hyejoo assumes it’s butterflies._

_Hyejoo hugs the girl back,_

_And summing up her feelings, concludes in her mind:_

_“I like you and I want to be more than just a friend to you, Chaewon.”_

_And then there’s darkness again._

She opens up her eyes and sees the wall but also feels a firm and at the same time gentle grip on her waist. It’s Yerim. They fell asleep yesterday while watching Harry Potter.

_“It’s so warm… I don’t wanna go anywhere.”_ Hyejoo thinks and tries to fall asleep again but Yerim’s alarm goes off. Her friend moves, and it means that she needs to wake up fully too.

“Morning, Wolfie.” Yerim says sweetly, standing up from the bed. “Our classes start in an hour, so we need to get some food and then go to school.” Hyejoo feels her heart sink.

“Morning.” she says without enthusiasm. She doesn't want to go to school because it’s a living hell. But she has to go. She can’t drop out.

“Hey, you okay?” the purple haired girl asks. Of course, she’s worried about Hyejoo. 

“Yeah. Just had a dream about her.” Hyejoo answers quietly, not looking at her best friend. “I miss her a lot.” she continues, and her chest starts to hurt.

“Baby wolf, I know you do miss her…” Yerim sits next to her and hugs her as if it will heal Hyejoo’s broken heart. Yerim is sure, it will at some point. 

“God, Yerim, it stings so bad… even after all this time.” it gets harder to breathe for Hyejoo. “I hate him. And her parents. My parents too. But I love her even though she was the one who broke me completely. I love her and I can do nothing about that!” her voice is getting louder with every word she’s saying. And then Hyejoo suddenly stops. 

She forgets how to breathe. 

Her vision is really unfocused,

And her heartbeat is overwhelmingly loud.

“Hyejoo, hey, hey.” Yerim is moving a bit, she needs to be in front of her. “Listen to my voice, Wolfie!” she’s holding Hyejoo’s face in her hands. “Breathe with me, Hyejoo, okie?” she’s looking right into her eyes.

And Hyejoo starts breathing with her. 

One, two, three… And at some point it gets easier to breathe. 

At some point her chest doesn’t hurt anymore.

***

They open the door and step inside the school. A few minutes of walking, and now Yerim has to go to her class. And Hyejoo is scared of what’s going to happen after her friend leaves.

“Good luck, Hyejoo. I feel today something big is gonna happen. See you on lunch.” Yerim smiles at her trying to cheer her up. It helps a little and Hyejoo smiles back. Choi leaves her to this hall full of stupid people.

As soon as Yerim disappears behind the first turn, someone pushes Hyejoo to the lookers. Her back hits it hard, and she groans in pain, getting all people’s attention.

“Freak.” the guy laughs at her. And she knows, people, who are looking at her, think the same as this asshole. “That’s what you get for being a pervert, bitch.” he’s getting ready to hit her with hist fist, but Hyejoo uses a dirty technique, and kicks him between his legs. The guy falls on the floor trying to bear the pain. 

She turns around, ready to pass by that guy, but she sees Chaewon looking at her. Her world stops for a moment.

Chaewon is looking at her. And this time it’s not out of pithiness. There’s something else in her eyes. But Hyejoo doesn’t know what it is, she’s not good at reading her anymore.

They’re looking at each other for too long, but to Hyejoo it seems like they just can’t break the eye contact. Familiar feeling appears in her stomach, and that’s when she looks away. She regrets it right away though and looks hers way again. 

But...

Hyejoo sees him.

Him kissing Chaewon.

Anger overwhelms her, and she punches the nearest locker as hard as she can. Hyejoo hates the fact that her brother, out of all people on that planet, is kissing Chaewon. 

Her Chaewon.

She feels the need to punch his face, so she heads towards the couple. One step, three, ten… And as she reaches them, Surok is already waiting for her. 

Hyejoo is trying to punch him, but he protects himself very well and sends her to the floor. The girl looks up just to see Chaewon scared eyes, and she feels guilty for making a scene right now. 

_“Fuck it.”_ with that thought, Hyejoo stands up.

“Yes, motherfuckers, I’m a fucking lesbian. And, yes, I fucking love girls.” Hyejoo screams out. She never confirmed what her brother said two years ago. Everyone just assumed it was true because she got kicked out of family. But now she did, and she doesn’t know if she’ll be alright.

Everyone is silent.

“And you, you’re a fucking bastard, you told everyone about that. I trusted you with my secrets. And you exposed me just to get yourself a girl I was in love with. I hate you so fucking much for making my life a living hell.” and with that Hyejoo finally gets off everything of her chest.

Chaewon’s eyes are wide. She is stunned by what her ex friend said. She wants to say something but the words don’t come out. And when she feels like she can talk, it’s too late because Surok punches Hyejoo. More than once... 

And Hyejoo lets him beat her up.

“Surok, stop it!” And Hyejoo sees how Chaewon is screaming at him and trying to stop him, but the guy doesn’t stop. He just slightly pushes Chaewon, so she won’t get hurt. 

“You’re such a hypocritical shit.” the younger Son says and Surok hits her last time on the face.

“Shut up. You’re a freak. Freaks do not talk to people like me and Chaewon.” he lets go of her and firmly grabs Chaewon’s hand. “Lets go, love.” Surok pulls her out of the hallway with some force.

Hyejoo’s eyes closes,

And then the bell rings.

***

It’s really cold here and it smells like medicine. Hyejoo doesn’t like it here. But sadly she’s the regular guest in the medical cabinet. Her body hurts really bad, she can deal with physical pain though. She thinks, it’s harder to deal with emotional pain. At least, she’s very bad at it.

“Is she gonna be alright?” Hyejoo is sure it’s Yerim’s voice. She’s happy to hear her voice after all that happened earlier.

“If Hyunjin hadn’t brought her here, the consequences would have been more serious.” the nurse says. “She needs some rest and treats for her bruises, and everything’s gonna be fine.” Hyejoo can’t afford treats for her bruises. 

_“Wait. Hyunjin? As Kim Hyunjin aka Chaewon’s best friend? There’s no way that asshole helped me.”_

“Thank you, Ms. Jinsoul.”

***

The girl is standing next to Chaewon, talking with her, when suddenly a loud noise is heard from the opposite side of the hallway. They both look that way and see some jerk picking up a fight with, famous for bad stuff in school, Son Hyejoo.

“Hyunjin, when will they stop doing that?’ Chaewon asks her with sadness in her eyes. She doesn’t know when, she’s not even sure if they will stop bothering their ex friend.

Hyunjin feels really bad, just looking at Hyejoo being bullied. But she’s too scared to do anything about that. Her parents made it clear two years ago. She can’t be Hyejoo’s friend, and she can’s talk to her just because of the rumors about her liking girls. 

It’s actually twice as scary to Hyunjin. And she has a reason to be that scared.

Her friend suddenly stops moving and Hyunjin looks at her. And that’s when she realizes that Chaewon is looking at Hyejoo and otherwise.

_ “Oh no… I don’t feel good about Hyejoo and Chaewon looking at each other like that. Ugh… My intuition says someone’s gonna get hurt. Just… Can it be Surok? Like please, this asshole deserves to be beaten up.” _

And then the fight happens, but it’s Hyejoo who gets hurt, and Hyunjin is a hundred percent sure Chaewon will get hurt too for trying to stop him. 

Hyunjin looks at Hyejoo lying on the floor and her heart sinks. As soon as the bell rings and students leave the hallway, Hyunjin lifts Hyejoo up and goes with her to the medical cabinet.

_ “Hope one day you can forgive me for not standing up for you.” _


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been dealing with anxiety recently so sorry for a short update :[

Everything is so loud for Hyejoo’s liking. The nurse is doing something, and it’s kind of annoys the girl even though she’s used to being in the company of the nurse.

“Jinsoul! Please stop making noises… My head hurts and you’re being really loud.” The movements stop and in a second a brunette woman appears next to the bed Hyejoo has been lying on for hours. The woman looks very strict and has a powerful appearance, but Hyejoo knows that she’s really sweet, at least to her and Yerim.

“Sorry, kid.” Jinsoul says, reaching to the girl’s head. Hyejoo feels a cold hand over her forehead. “I think you need to go to the hospital.” the woman is worried, Hyejoo can tell that.

“Nah, I’m good. I’ll just call Sooyoung and ask her to drive me home.” Son can’t go to the hospital, not when she doesn’t have money to pay for the treatment. 

“It’s serious, Hyejoo. I already called her, and she will go with you to the hospital. I wish I could go with you too, but I can’t leave my work…” right now Jinsoul looks like a sad puppy. Hyejoo sighs heavily, but says nothing. She’s still too tired for a long conversation. The woman decides not to bother her.

Hyejoo closes her eyes…

_[ It’s raining really hard but Hyejoo doesn’t have an umbrella, so she waits and waits, hoping that the rain will stop at some point._

_It doesn’t._

_In two hours a blonde tiny girl appears out of nowhere. Hyejoo guesses, the girl was in library, probably, doing her homework. She has a fluffy pink jacket on, blue jeans and sneakers._

_“Cute.” Son thinks._

_The tiny girl stops in front of her and looks into her eyes. And Hyejoo sees her deer’s like eyes, and they are sparkling under the light. She smiles and takes out an umbrella and offer it to her with words:  
_

_“I’m too small to hold it for both of us, so... will you hold an umbrella over our heads while going home together?”_

_And Hyejoo takes the umbrella from the tiny girl’s hand and opens it up, but before she could face the girl, she feels a warm hand on hers. And the mysterious girls is pulling her towards the door._

_As soon as they are outside? Hyejoo pulls the girl closer to herself, so she won’t get soaked to the skin, and hold the umbrella under their heads. And the girl is literally so tiny that the tall one just wants to hug her._

_The girl looks up at Hyejoo and smiles again._

_“My name is Chaewon.” ]_

A loud noise from the outside wakes Hyejoo up. She sits up and feels the pain. Her body is aching really bad. “What did you expect, Son Hyejoo?” she thinks, and then hears that someone has opened the door to the medical cabinet.

“Hi, Jinsoul.” Hyejoo knows that voice too well to not recognize it. It’s Chaewon. “Can you bandage my hand, please?” she asks quietly but loud enough for Son to hear it. She stands up and opens the curtains, and Chaewon sees her and her bruises.

***

“Shut up. You’re a freak. Freaks do not talk to people like me and Chaewon.” he lets go of her and firmly grabs Chaewon’s hand. “Lets go, love.” Surok pulls her out of the hallway with force.

The girl is trying to get rid of his grip, but it’s really hard because Surok is so much stronger. 

“Can you let go of me?” the girl is terrified right now. This guy might seem nice but, to be honest, he isn’t. He pretends to get what he wants, but inside he’s just evil. She never wanted to date him. Her parents made her be with him.

“Shut up, freak.” he blurts out and pulls her harder. The grip on her arm is getting only stronger. It starts to hurt, and she tries to set herself free even harder, but Surok, instead of letting her go, pushes her into a wall.

“Fuck.” Chaewon thinks as her spine hits the wall.

“Let me remind you. You do not talk back, or you will get punished.” the guy says, smirking weirdly, and then in a second he goes over the place Chaewon standing at and kisses her.

Chaewon feels ashamed and dirty, she doesn’t like kissing him. Otherwise, she hates it. 

“Stop it, Surok!” Chaewon pushes the guy away and wipes away saliva from her lips. “I fucking hate you!” she screams out. 

_[ “I fucking hate you!” Chaewon yells out to Hyejoo’s face._

_Hyejoo stares at her in silence._

_“I hate you so fucking much!” Chaewon’s saying again with tears rolling down her cheeks. She’s trying to hold herself together, but it’s really hard to do so._

_Hyejoo’s heart breaks... Into so many pieces._

_“Leave.” Chaewon says._

_And Hyejoo storms out of the classroom. She feels everything and nothing at the same time. It hurts so bad._

_Chaewon sits down on the chair and keeps crying. She never thought she would ever say that to Hyejoo._

_“I love you...” the blonde girl barely whispers to no one and lies down on the table. ]_

Chaewon wants it to end. This darkness, that she’s been going through for so long, is so tiring and terrifying. She’s so damn scared of her boyfriend and parents. She just wants to be happy.

“We’re done.” Chaewon looks right into his eyes seriously. She means it. “I’m breaking up with you.” Surok’s eyes get crazy, but before he could say something, Chaewon pushes him away again and runs away as fast as she can.

The hallway was empty because, you know, it’s a studying time for students. So the girl stays there for a bit before heading to the medical cabinet.

“Hi, Jinsoul.” Chaewon says, smiling faintly. “Can you bandage my hand, please?” she asks quietly but loud enough for the nurse to hear it. Her hand hurts pretty bad because of Surok’s grip. 

She couldn’t say anything else though, because the curtains were opened, and Chaewon saw Hyejoo and her bruise on the face.


End file.
